Often when selling products to consumers, the consumers may allow, or even desire, that the sales person suggest ideas for products that the consumer might want to include in a purchase. In some embodiments, many organizations such as companies, schools, teams, fraternal organizations, etc. desire to purchase “promotional” products which may include the organization's motto, symbol, or other logo on the product. Many times, the organization will want to purchase not just one, but several, products to distribute to the members of the organization or, in some embodiments, to sell. The person responsible for the purchase may therefore have an idea of what they might want to purchase or perhaps a theme for the purchase. But that person may have trouble coming up with ideas for the purchase. In the alternative, a buyer may not have any particular ideas regarding the purchase and may wish to be guided through the selection process.
Additionally, within the sales department of a products merchant, many suggestions for purchases may be generated in isolation by the individual sales people. Sometimes, a particular suggestion made by a particular sales person will generate one, or more, large orders. Other sales people within the sales department may be unaware of such success. If they were aware of such a success they would probably enjoy sharing in it by guiding other purchasers toward similar ideas.